Cream the Rabbit (Canon, Game Character)/Maverick Zero X
] Summary Cream the Rabbit is the daughter of Vanilla and a friend of the Chao race. She originally lived with her family until she met Sonic and joined his group of friends to help battle Dr. Eggman. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A '''to '''4-A Name: Cream the Rabbit Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Female Age: Girlhood to Teens (Introduced as 6) Classification: Anthropomorphic Rabbit, Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Durability, Speed, Agility, Acrobatics, Leaping capabilities, Maneuverability, Balance, Dexterity, Coordination, Endurance, Stamina, Flexibility, Reflexes, Flight, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Aura, Weapon Mastery, Light Generation (With Cream Cracker she generates a harmful flash of light that disorients opponents and sends them flying), Afterimage Creation, Statistics Amplification (By herself augment her own attack power, durability, and acceleration, can increase her speed via Speed Shoes, and increase an ally's durability), Forcefield Creation (Of Energy, Fire, Electricity, and Water varieties via Shield Monitors) Invulnerability (With Invincibility Monitors) Healing (Of herself and her allies), Resurrection (Of herself via the Angel Amulet and her allies via Revive), Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Elemental Manipulation (Of Water, Electricity, Ice, Wind, and Earth varieties via elemental Rings), Fear Inducement (With the Spooky Charm. Can cause enemies to flee), Can remove negative status ailments with the Antidote, Cure All Spray, and her "Cure" technique, Life-Force Absorption (With the Nocturne Blade), Shapeshifting (With Color Powers), Laser Mimicry and Selective Intangibility (With Cyan Laser), Burrowing (With Yellow Drill), Gravity Manipulation, Levitation, and Transmutation (With Indigo Asteroid), Resistance to Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Probability Manipulation, and Life-force Absorption (Becomes highly resistant to such status ailments with the Immunity Booster and Immunity Idol), With Cheese: Can form harmful tornadoes, Can channel energy to amplify the strength of its strikes, Forcefield Creation, Can steal speed (Via Chao-nado) Attack Potency: Large Planet level 'to '''Multi-Solar System level '(Defeated Chaos Gamma, who clashed with the likes of Sonic and Emerl. Can destroy Dr. Eggman's machines. Helped fight Team Sonic and Team Chaotix alongside Amy and Big. Can fight with Gemerl and Shade.) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ (Nearly as fast as Sonic) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 Striking Strength: Large Planet Class '''to '''Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Large Planet level '''to '''Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Very high (Can fight for days straight and take large amounts of punishment without showing signs of fatigue). Range: Standard Melee Range. Hundreds of Meters with her abilities. Standard Equipment: Cheese (her pet Chao), Piko Piko Hammer, Item Boxes, Extreme Gear, Angel Amulet, Immunity Idol, Spooky Charm, Several augmentation and healing items, ect Intelligence: '''Despite her young age, Cream has shown to be an exceptionally skilled individual. She is capable of matching pace with the likes of Amy Rose and Sonic the Hedgehog, as well as fighting Dr. Eggman's killing machines in the form of Chaos Gamma, Gemerl, and Metal Madness. Supplementing a fighting style similar to that of Sonic and Tails combined, she is capable of competently deploying combined attacks with her pet Chao: Cheese. '''Weaknesses: Naive. Some of her attacks are reliant on Cheese, which puts her at a disadvantage if they are separated in the heat of combat. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Cream: * Chao Attack: '''Cream orders Cheese to ram the opponent. * '''Chao-nado: Cheese creates a swirling, multicolored tornado. If it makes contact with the opponent, their speed will be temporarily robbed and given to Cream, diminishing their speed and amplifying Cream's for a set period of time. * Step Attack: 'Cream takes a long stride forward, while Cheese circles around her as a shield at high speeds, damaging or destroying any enemies Cheese makes contact with. * '''Flying: '''Cream flaps her ears like wings in a vertical motion, thus creating a lift that allows her to fly through the air. While in flight, Cream can reach exceedingly fast speeds: enough to let her keep up with Sonic the Hedgehog. * '''Cream Heal: ' Through the pureness of her heart Cream is able to quickly recover from damage. * 'Soft Bomber: '''Cream stops in mid-air and plunges straight downward, slamming to opponent with her fanny to deal damage. * '''Chao Revolution: '''Cheese spins rapidly to create a tornado that damages enemies in the attack's radius. * '''Chao Cannon: '''Cheese envelopes itself in a blue energy before slamming into opponents. * '''Chao Knight: '''Cheese forms a purple, pulsing spherical orb around itself and Cream's body that acts as a shield to blocks any incoming attacks. * '''Cream Cracker: '''Cream materializes an Omochao, which then explodes in a flash of light when an opponent come into contact with it, or if another is deployed, surprising and disorienting the opponents, damaging them and knocking them into the air. * '''Spin Attack: '''While moving at high speeds Cream curls tightly into a ball and rams enemies as a concussive force or cutting disk. * '''Spin Jump: ' Cream leaps into the air and proceeds to perform a Spin Attack. * '''Dash: '''Cream envelops herself in a light yellow aura and blasts forward at blistering speeds, plowing through and across any obstacles. * '''Spin Dash: '''Cream curls into a ball and begins spinning rapidly from a stationary position to charge up, then launches forward with enhanced mobility. * '''Homing Attack: '''Cream performs a mid-air Spin Dash that homes in on opponents, striking them with perfect aim. After hitting, the attack's force will cause Cream to bounce off the target, allowing her to attack enemies again immediately afterward (potentially repeatedly) or attack other enemies in the vicinity. * '''Hammer Attack: '''Using her Piko Piko Hammer, Cream pounces down on enemies. * '''Tough: '''Cream performs a cheer that increases an ally's durability. * '''Heal: Cream performs a cheer that restores the vitality of her allies. * Cure: 'Cream performs a cheer that removes negative status ailments from her allies. * '''Demoralize: '''Cream performs a cheer to reduce the accuracy of her enemies, causing them to miss attacks. * '''Revive: '''Cream performs a cheer that revives a recently fallen ally. C'olor Powers: Bluewisp.png|Cyan Wisp Yellowwisp.png|Yellow Wisp File:Indigo_Wisp_Artwork.jpg|Indigo Wisp * Cyan Laser: '''Using the power of a Cyan Wisp, Cream transforms into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, she gains the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing her to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser, she can bounce off them as if they were reflective surfaces. * '''Yellow Drill: '''Using the power of a Yellow Wisp, Cream turns into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, Cream can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkably fast speeds. This can also be applied in underwater environments, allowing Cream to move as a living torpedo. * '''Indigo Asteroid: Using the power of an Indigo Wisp, Cream turns into an orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling her middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, Cream essentially becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. She is as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around herself, strong enough yank surrounding objects and enemies into herself, subsequently transmuting the captured matter into life-less material for her ring system. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. The Indigo Asteroid also grants Cream the ability to levitate through midair. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4